


Happy Accidents, Bitter Tales

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reunited love, Some mentioned names, Unrequited Love, a happy note turning into a sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: one should always check if they are about to finish, or generally just wear a condom if you can’t keep it inside.she relives the memories of their love as she carries her child from the last man that made her feel whole and alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Accidents do happen. And I am back again to write my OTP.  
> regarding to "Endless, A Silent Whisper" I am still working on it, but better post my OTP before I finish the other, no?

“You want to hear a funny tale, no? Well sit down, I’m telling it anyways” as Angela gathered all her friends from the former Overwatch, while carrying a sleeping light haired five year old boy.

This was a particular funny tale that Angela used to tell when she had her first child with Jack, funny because it was all an accident, the particular person that wants to hear it over and over again was Lena because she found the story sweet but Angela had the honor of telling this story to Soldier 76 as he grabbed a chair to sit down And as how Angela usually starts it, “It goes like this”

Cold seasons in the base and nothing to warm peoples spirit, But nothing too much for two lovers and that was something for Jack Morrison and his doctor and soon to be wife Angela Ziegler.

“Nothing warms the spirit by seeing a hot lady here with me” Jack teased, seeing his girlfriend wearing a thick sweater, she sits in the mess hall with him, with a pout of her lips she replied “well I thought a cave man like you wouldn’t like being in the cold” two cups of hot coffee were in their table as they sat together, she whispered sweet nothings to her blond lover.

Jack leaned to Angela and whispered “I know a warm place where we can have our own brand of ‘fun’” she blushed inside the mess hall, she laughed as she teased him “oh really?” she stroked her hand on his leg as it send shivers to him, “Oooh Angela, don’t be a tease”  some members had a confused stare to why they were laughing, she quickly stopped on laughing as Jack noticed that they were being watched by the recruits, he sighed “Anyways, how bout we go back to our own lives, yes?” giving Angela the cue for them to leave the mess hall.

He left first while not giving Angela the cue to follow him, she stood up and followed. They were holding hands while walking at the halls of the base down to the living quarters, “So Mr. Morrison, where should we stay, yours or mine?” knowing that Jack always sleep with Angela in her quarters, he had the initiative to ask her to sleep with him in his quarters, and with a big grin she said yes.

She saw how neat his quarters is and how he keeps the only plant in his room watered down, she almost forgot that this is the Commander’s private quarters when she saw a small plush octopus toy which made her laugh. But admiring the plush toy was not her reason for staying with Jack but it was something more ‘warm’

She took off her sweater as it was just perfect for her, not that cold or not that hot, it was just fine and it made her pleased by it as she saw Jack set up the fireplace while she sat at his favorite chair. Once finishing setting the fireplace he approached Angela who was carefully watching him at the safety of Jack’s chair.

He took off his clothes revealing a scarred chest which made Angela bit her lip in delight, she took off from his chair and knelt with him, she leaned towards him and kissed his chest trailing her tongue to his scar which made him flinch. “Oh Angela” he moaned, her teeth met with his nipple which she bit gently and used her tongue to tickle it.

Once admiring the scarred body of her man, he took off her shirt revealing only a black bra “Like what you see?” as she closed her distance to him, he wrapped his hand behind her and deftly remove it, revealing her breasts that welcomed his warm touch, he smiled as he massaged them making them his, welcoming the feeling that he was enjoying himself with her perfect plump breasts.

He traced the voluptuous curves of his beautiful Swiss girlfriend making her moan his name in pleasure while he slowly pulls down her office skirt, he had a panting whisper “Oh you are so beautiful” while admiring her legs his attention was caught by her black panties which Angela ran her hand to rub it.

Watching her play with herself made Jack pitch a hard one even with his pants being tight, it was visible at the eyes of Angela as she palmed his crotch feeling the erection, ‘ZIIIIIIIIP’ she inserted her hand on the crotch part of his pants as she continued on massaging it, Jack felt a cold hiss when she took it out of his open pants, continuing on stroking his erection, she kissed Jack while she’s stroking him with gentle to hard strokes making him go crazy from her.

With blissful abandon Angela leaned down and kissed the tip of Jack’s raging erection, making him grab his hair with both of his hands, her kiss turned to licking and her licking turned to sucking, she sucked it so hard that saliva built up and made a sloppy mess on him, making him go even more crazy, “Oh god Angela you’re so good” as her head bobbed up and down, sucking and popping and gagging as she stopped with short deep gasps for air “go on daddy, give me your milk” she proceeded at kissing his belly and back to sucking on his dick.

The intense heat built up in Jack’s core as he felt a big orgasm peaking, he didn’t announce it to Angela as he want it to surprise her, Angela practiced this with him every time he’s at the med bay ‘just for fun’ but this time, this is for real, as Angela clawed his chest he looked down to her as he locked eyes with her while her head was bobbing up and down, feeling the big one coming, he held her head deep as he came inside her mouth swallowing every drop of cum that he had been saving for her.

His peak came to a close as both of them panted wildly, looking at Angela with traces of sperm on the side of her mouth made him grin, but Angela was a little angry that she had to do that, hitting his shoulder she spoke while coughing “You didn’t tell me that you were about to finish, we should have had sex by now.” Even she’s angry, she so fucking hot, so fucking hot that he recovered quickly, making her stop mid-sentence “Oh Daddy, is this another one for me?” as Jack nodded, slightly fazed with the exhaustion of ejaculation.

“Since you’re the one at fault here, Jack you pull down my panties” with one fell sweep, her underwear was thrown at the sofa as Jack prepared for their trip to heaven, no foreplay needed he inserted his erection inside her, making Angela surprised at the swiftness of her man “Ooooh Daddy, do it gently” but he wasn’t going gently as her teasing a while ago, made him desperate for her body.

“OH! Daddy, do it fast, Oh god it’s so good” her body bounced up and down as he hardened his thrusts on her body. She elicited a delicious moan as he went in deep hands ran down to her face as she bit and sucked at his hand as Jack drove his head on her shoulder.

The sensation of her calling him ‘Daddy’ was enough of an erotic experience for him, she revealed her tongue only for him to devour her whole, they were exchanging dirty kisses as he felt another orgasm peaking.

Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead, struggling on his movement Angela pulled him closer as both their blue eyes converged into one, feeling the overflowing sensation of lust he felt her walls tighten as she prepared to finish, “Oh Daddy, cum anywhere but not inside” but it was too late, her tight walls followed by his strong thrusting made him come inside her.

Eyes dilating, her orgasm was earth shattering that made Jack bite her neck leaving an aching love marks on it, as their orgasm ceased down, he had a long look at her tantalizing folds as sperm flowed out of it “Oh shit” he sighed.

He was sweating unnaturally; she will be pissed off when she learns that he came inside of her.

But accidents do happen all the time, well not per se with both of them, but Jack was scared shitless, knowing that she’ll kill him for doing it inside.

Concern swept Angela as she saw her man with a frantic look she asked him “Is something wrong Jack?” Jack broke his silence as he grit his teeth and honestly said “babe I came inside”

Normally a sane person would cry about it but not Angela, she looked down and saw white liquid flowing out of her, she looked at Jack again seeing that he was avoiding her gaze, she cupped his cheek and with a small joke she remarked “Oh, Daddy’s going to be a Daddy soon” as she lightly laughed with a few tears on her eyes he said to her “So you’re not mad? I thought you’ll be pissed at me for doing it in” but she reassured him “Why should I be mad? I wanted this for a long time” while tracing her fingers reaching for his hair “I know that you’ll do it inside so I think we might do it raw” she laid her hand to rest on his chest as it was feeling his heartbeat, she said to him “you will be a good father, Jack trust me”

But that was all gone for now.

Five years had passed when he was gone.

_He will never see his child grow up._

_He will never see his child grow strong_

_He will never see his loving wife._

_He will never be able to kiss her under the light of the moon._

_He was destined to fail._

_He was destined to die_

_He had a bitter fate_

After every story that Angela tells Lena and the crew, she breaks down crying, telling herself five years ago that she can’t do it without him, she need him and she will never see him again while both old and new Overwatch members watched in concern for their lovely doctor.

But what the new people saw was that an unmasked Soldier 76 hugging her, crying at the pain that he caused her and what is Angela supposed to do? Drive him away for good? No, she kissed her scarred man at the lips, as the child woke up to see the spitting image of him right there in front of him, hugging his mother.

New members like D.Va and Mei shed a tear with the reunion that they witnessed, as they never knew who Jack Morrison was for them, but they only saw was a father who wanted to reunite back to his family.

Angela’s only assurance was with the new Jack Morrison that revealed himself as a changed man, from a warm tender loving man to a cold heartless man, is that he will never leave her and he will make her feel whole again after five years of finding the truth, she accepted him back with open arms from the little hands that they made five years ago.

_Two little hands that embraced, and reminded of his humanity five years ago, two little hands that made him cry again, and an Angel to guide him back home again._

He was home, at last and he intends to stay for good.

**Author's Note:**

> and as always, if you liked my work leave a bookmark, but if you extremely loved it, make intimate love with the kudos button, and don't forget to subscribe if you want to check more of me.  
> any comments, requests and suggestions, feel free to ask, and you shall receive.  
> thank you for your support, and I will talk to you later :)


End file.
